Eviler than Thou
by Akela Victoire
Summary: When Timmy's had enough, he wishes for someone to teach Icky Vicky a lesson. Vicky finally meets her match in Timmy's cousin Amanda "Mandy" Maxwell, a girl several times more manipulative, intimidating and evil than she could ever hope to be…
1. Chapter 1

"AAH!"

"AHAHAHAHAHA!"

It was a typical day in the Turner household.

Timmy Turner's parents Mom and Dad Turner had gone out to their favourite local restaurant the _Cake & Bacon_, leaving their most unfortunate buck-toothed pink-hatted son alone with the evil babysitter.

Poor Timmy had just been cleaning the upstairs section of his house and was about to take out a surprisingly large amount of trash when Vicky kicked him down the stairs, just because she was bored, cackling as he bounced off each individual step.

"Oww…" He moaned, getting up to inspect the various bruises and scratches before continuing to haul the garbage outside.

"I hate her! I hate her so much!" He exclaimed as he threw the bags in the bin.

Three flashes of pink, green and purple light later and his fairy godfamily appeared around him.

"Cheer up kiddo! It won't be like this forever!" Wanda changed into a nurse's outfit and began to tend to him.

"Yeah, she'll be off to college in two more years!" Cosmo cheered. "And besides, at least those stairs didn't put you into a coma! Comas suck even more!"

"So I'm supposed to put up with _that_ for two more years?!" Timmy fumed as he made his way up to his room.

"At least we'll be here to help you deal with it, right?" Wanda said hopefully. Poof nodded in agreement, babbling cheerfully.

"I just wish she could be nice." Timmy moaned.

"_Uh-uh!_ After the last time you made that wish, Jorgen put it in Da Rules: _**No wishing Vicky nice.**_" Wanda reminded him.

"Isn't there some way that she'd at least back off me?" Timmy complained.

"Wait. Suppose there was someone that could scare her into not being mean to me? _But who?_ I don't know anyone fouler than her that could teach her a lesson…"

Cosmo glanced at Wanda worriedly. "I sense a stupid wish coming up. A wish stupider than me!"

"Oh boy…" Wanda's eyes widened.

"Poof, poof?" Poof sounded worried as well.

"I wish… That there was someone who could teach Vicky a lesson!"

Cosmo, Wanda and Poof grimaced as they waved their wands and rattle.

Suddenly the door flung open and the three fairies poofed into their fishbowl.

"Oh Timmy!" Mr and Mrs Turner sang in unison.

"Guess what? Your mom's sister and her family are stopping in town for the week! The adults are staying in the guest room, but you, the ten year old boy will have to share your room with their twelve year old girl!" Mr Turner said.

"Last time they came to visit, you and Amanda were just babies!" Mrs Turner threw a picture at him.

"They'll be here in a few minutes so be ready to share your room… _with a girl!_" Mr and Mrs Turner laughed as they shut back the door.

"Ooh, we should take them to the _Cake & Bacon!_" Mrs Turner suggested as they moved away from the door.

Timmy blinked as his fairies appeared above him, looking at the picture he held.

In it were two young children, him, a tiny little thing with a single brown curl, signature buck teeth beginning to show and what he assumed to be Amanda, a grumpy looking toddler with dark eyes and a few blonde curls.

"That kid scares me…" Cosmo cried, flying into Wanda and Poof burst into tears.

"Do you think that she's…?" Timmy trailed off as the doorbell rang.

"TIMMY! Get down here! Our guests are here!" Mrs Turner called up.

Timmy looked at his fairy godfamily as they poofed into a purple watch and a purple and green wristband to join him.

* * *

As soon as Mrs Turner opened the door, thunder and lightning began to crackle and rain began to fall.

When a certain blonde girl with her horn-like hair held back with a black hairband walked up to the door with Saliva at her side, all the plants along the pathway died and the hedges shrivelled up.

The taxi driver immediately sped off, looking rather relieved to finally have her out of his car.

"Wow, so Amanda still does that, huh?" Mom Turner chuckled nervously.

The girl spoke in a monotone, "Call me Mandy or you die."

"Okay. Glad to know you changed into a cheerful little girl…" Mom backed away into Dad.

"Hello there. You must be my cousin Timmy. You look wimpy and _pathetic…_" Mandy scoffed as she looked him up and down.

"We'll be getting her parents settled. Why don't you get Mandy settled, Timmy?" The adults sped off.

"Um, okay. My room's up here…" Timmy took off up the stairs, he and his fairies failing to notice her luggage floating behind them.

* * *

"So… What do you think of Dimmsdale so far?" Timmy asked nervously as he watched Mandy fix her sleeping bag and put out Saliva's dog bed.

"Dull. Not at all like Endsville. Not what I expected when I agreed to come. I heard that all sorts of weird things happened here, though not like the weird stuff back at home…"

"Yeah…" Timmy chucked nervously. "Weird stuff…"

"Dis room feels weird, like I'm not the only paranormal presence in here…" A disembodied, Jamaican-sounding male voice said.

"_Really,_ Grim? Interesting…" Mandy raised an eyebrow at Timmy.

"I would know. I am de Grim Reaper after all!"

A swirling black and red vortex appeared in the middle of the room and it suddenly became very windy as a pile of bones formed in front of the vortex and assembled into a skeleton.

The vortex warped into a black cloak and draped itself around the skeleton as it reached into the air, reaching for a scythe that had appeared there seconds earlier.

"AHH! SKELETON! SKELETON IN MY ROOM! AAH!" Timmy scrambled to run, but tripped over the carpet.

"Cool it, Buckteeth. Grim won't hurt anyone here unless _I_ say so."

"But… but… the Grim Reaper! How, but... how? The Grim Reaper only shows up to kill people!" Timmy exclaimed.

"Not when you make a bet with him and he loses…" Mandy smirked.

Timmy stopped running around the room in a panic. "Wait, you made a bet with the Grim Reaper?"

"Yep. I won, so he has to be my slave for _all eternity._"

"Interesting bet…"

"You mean horrible bet. I've regretted it every day, mon. Mandy be a real slave driver…"

"Wimp." Mandy rolled her eyes.

"Calling the _Grim Reaper_ a wimp? Wanda, she scares me…" Cosmo whimpered.

"Cosmo, shush!" Wanda exclaimed, sounding nervous.

"What was _that?_" Mandy asked.

"Nothing, nothing really. Must be a radio in the house or something…" Timmy chuckled nervously.

"Oh really? My guess is that those voices I heard might be the "paranormal presence" Grim felt. He may be dumb…"

"Hey!"

Mandy ignored him. "But he's never wrong when it comes to the paranormal. He knows his stuff."

"Nope, nothing paranormal here! Hehhehheheh…"

"_Really…" _Mandy took a step towards him, pounding her fist.

"AHH! HELP ME!"

_**Downstairs with the adults…**_

They sat nervously together eating leftover cake and bacon.

"It sounds like Mandy's playing nice up there!" Mrs Maxwell chuckled nervously.

"Just like when they were babies, huh?" Mrs Turner's hands shook as she poured glasses of water for them.

"That niece of yours scares me!" Mr Turner wailed.

"We l-live with _her_ every d-d-day. Plus she has that creepy p-p-pet of h-h-hers. My n-nerves are s-shot…" Mr Maxwell stammered.

"_AAH! HELP ME!"_

"More cake and bacon anyone?" Mrs Turner held up a plate.

_**Back in Timmy's room…**_

Timmy quavered in the corner.

"Mandy, leave de poor boy alone mon! You scarin' 'im!" Grim chewed on his finger bones.

"I want answers, dear cousin." Mandy folded her arms and stared him down.

"G… guys…"

A purple poof of smoke surrounded him and Poof appeared in front of his godbrother, pointing his rattle at Grim and Mandy bravely.

"Aww! Ain't he cute? I haven't seen a fairy baby in thousands of years…" Grim cooed.

"Huh?" Cosmo and Wanda poofed on either side of Timmy.

"You're not going to hurt us?" Cosmo asked nervously.

"No mon! I made a contract wid Jorgen so long ago. I can't reap fairies."

"Fairies?" Mandy raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah. Their names are Cosmo, Wanda and Poof…" Timmy pointed to each one.

"Timmy, _don't!_" Wanda exclaimed.

"And they're my fairy godfamily…"

The house shook as a cloud of smoke filled the room.

"_**Timmy Turnerrrrrrrrrrrrrr!"**_

_**Downstairs with the adults…**_

They had finally finished eating when the shaking of the house threw them off the chairs.

"M-must be Mandy's pet a-a-again…" Mr Maxwell stammered.

"What the hell kind of pet is that?!" Mrs Turner's eyes widened.

_**Back in Timmy's room…**_

"How many times do I have to tell you to never reveal your fairy godparents to another human?!" Jorgen Von Strangle roared down at him.

"B…but…" Timmy pointed behind him.

Jorgen turned around and spotted Grim.

"Grim! Hey, how are you doing? I haven't seen you in centuries! How's the betting going?" Jorgen chuckled.

"Not very well." Grim muttered.

"That bet is the reason fairies are immortal, heheh…" Jorgen chuckled.

Then he spotted Mandy.

"_**That face!**_ Amanda Maxwell is on our _"Never Assign A Fairy To"_ list! What is _she_ doing here? I'm going to have to wipe her memory for sure- and then I'm wiping _yours,_ Turner!" Jorgen roared.

"Nobody's wiping _my_ memory here, bub." Mandy glared up at him and Jorgen glared right back.

He pulled out his memory wiper and tried to use it on her, but it failed to work with an… _interesting_ side effect.

"AHH! _OH MY GOD! _THAT GIRL IS TRULY EVIL! NO WONDER SHE'S ON OUR _"NEVER ASSIGN A FAIRY TO"_ LIST! Those… those memories of hers… They will give me nightmares!" Jorgen burst into tears.

"Turner, you can keep your fairies, just keep that little demon girl away from me!" Jorgen teleported quicker than anyone had ever seen him while still crying.

"Whoa. She scared Jorgen!" Timmy said in awe.

"Yeah, so? He doesn't look so tough…" Mandy scoffed.

"If Mandy can scare Jorgen, you'd _definitely_ scare Vicky!" Timmy exclaimed.

"Icky Vicky?" Grim asked. Poof had floated over to him and was being cuddled by the talking skeleton and said skeleton even engaged in baby talk.

It was indeed an odd sight.

"Wait… Like the song?" Mandy asked.

"Yep! Chip Skylark wrote that very song about her! I've even met him a few times! He's pretty cool!" Timmy exclaimed.

"Yeah, he's so _niiiiiiiiiiiiiceeeee…_" Cosmo said, wandering over to Grim, now that he knew he wouldn't hurt them.

"Pretty- and talented!" Wanda, gaining a little more courage and moving closer to Grim.

"Of course, I've also unfortunately met Vicky several times…" Timmy shuddered at the thought.

"Oh, I'm waiting to get her soul. I can't wait until she dies. Sadly, she's destined to grow into a miserable old woman…" Grim sighed.

"What is this _Vicky_ like really?" Mandy asked, curious.

"She's my evil babysitter. She does all sorts of horrible stuff to me and my parents never seem to notice or care when I try to complain! She's gonna kill me someday!" Timmy exclaimed.

"_No she won't." _Grim muttered.

At this statement from Grim, the fairies moved away from him quickly.

"She's the most evil creature I've ever met! And I'm supposed to be babysitted by her again tomorrow!"

"What has she done?" Mandy asked.

"_Well…"_ Timmy started.

_**Several hours later…**_

"Dat is… a lot." Grim's eye sockets widened.

"I think I like you Timmy. Plus you and your fairies could become very useful when I take over the world… _and_ you're much smarter than Billy…" Mandy thought aloud, petting Saliva idly.

Cosmo laughed. "_Timmy?_ Smarter than someone else? That's _hilarious!_"

Mandy glared at him and he flew off for cover.

"Not to mention she wants to take over the world. That's _**my**_ job..." Mandy shook a fist.

"So… You'll help me?" Timmy asked hopefully.

"Yes, I will. I can't have anyone else taking over the world, now can I?" Mandy said.

"I feel sorry for this Vicky girl." Grim said.

"Don't. She's horrible. Anyone who teaches her a lesson is fine in my book!" Wanda exclaimed.

"I agree. Mandy can't be that bad… Can she?" Timmy asked, unsure.

"_You have no idea…"_ Grim muttered.


	2. Chapter 2

"You're lucky that you don't have school, Mandy. I have to go back this morning…" Timmy groaned.

"The first thing I'll do after I take over the world is demolish Endsville Middle School." Mandy commented. _"And Mindy's house…"_ She added as an afterthought.

"You can add Dimmsdale Elementary and Mr Crocker's house to your list of demolitions too. And Remy Buxaplenty's house. And Francis' house. And Tad and Chad's houses…" Timmy paused. "Actually, you might end up demolishing a large part of Dimmsdale…"

"So?" Mandy shrugged nonchalantly.

"You're rather nonchalant about destruction…" Wanda commented as she, Cosmo and Poof changed into their normal forms.

"Where we come from, Mandy causes the most destruction. Hoss Delgado and Eris ain't got nuttin on her…" Grim explained.

"Wait, you know Eris?" Cosmo asked, eyes widening.

"Who is this Eris?" Wanda asked.

"Goddess of chaos…" Mandy said flatly. "More of an annoyance at the best of times but good at what she does. Wherever she walks, chaos is sure to follow…"

"_And heartbreak…"_ Grim muttered.

"You don't have a heart…" Timmy raised an eyebrow.

"It was a figure of speech!" Grim exclaimed.

"Grim, we have no time for this. Timmy, let's get going. You have a school to get to and I'd like to see some of the neighbourhood." Mandy picked up a black backpack and led the way out of Timmy's room.

* * *

"This neighbourhood is decidedly unimpressive…" Mandy said.

"Tell me about it. If it weren't for my fairy godfamily, life here would be even more boring and torturous than it is…" Timmy shrugged.

As they walked, Timmy noticed that people shied away from them. He might have been an unpopular kid before, but he'd never actually had people running away from him…

He glanced at Mandy and shuddered.

"_Right. It's her they want to get away from, not me. Hey, I wonder if they know she's related to me, that perhaps the neighbourhood bullies would back off!"_ He thought.

"So, what's this school of yours like?" Mandy asked when they were a few streets away.

"Average school, with average teachers and average students for the most part. Mr Crocker is the worst of them all though and the popular kids can really give you grief…"

"I never did like the popular kids. Feel they're all that. They don't even have the decency to have half a brain most of the time…" Mandy muttered.

"Not to mention the bullies…" Timmy grumbled.

And speaking of bullies, along came the resident, grey bully Francis.

"Hey there twerp. I do believe you have some lunch money for me…" Francis punched his palm.

Mandy lurked in the background, eyebrow raised and waiting to see what would happen.

"Not now, Francis. It's only Monday!" Timmy exclaimed.

"Oh yeah? Well Monday is when all the kids get their money for the week. That's why it's my favourite day of the week. I get the most loot then."

"_I hate Mondays…"_ Timmy muttered. "Wait… I thought your favourite day of the week was Thursday!"

"I changed my mind. You got a problem with that?" Francis hauled him up by his shirt collar and drew back a fist.

"No I don't! Francis, put me down!"

"Not unless you pay up…" Francis held out his other hand expectantly.

Timmy was about to reach into his pocket when Mandy finally decided to break her silence.

"Timmy, don't even give him a nickel. Put him down, you overgrown grey rock." Mandy focused on Francis.

"Oh yeah? Who's going to make me? A little girl like you? Please, don't make me laugh!" Francis laughed, showing off a part of him that wasn't black or grey- his yellow, crooked teeth.

"You know_ nothing_ about me. One last chance, Rockface. Put my cousin down or you'll _really regret it._"

"Listen to her, Francis! And I'm not saying that just because she's my cousin. She _can_ be really scary!" Timmy exclaimed.

"You? Bucktooth? You're her _cousin?_ You two are actually related?" Francis laughed. "Now, if you want to keep those buckteeth of yours and not have to go see _the dentist,_ I suggest you give me what you owe me…"

"You're hardly one to talk about dental health and seeing dentists, Rockface. And well, I _did_ warn you…"

And with that, Mandy calmly walked up to the tall, grey bully and kicked him the groin, causing him to drop Timmy and keel over on the ground with a high-pitched squeak.

"Let's get this straight, _Rockface._" Mandy leaned over the now quavering bully, looking him directly in the eyes. "I don't want to hear about you bothering my cousin Timmy Turner again. Or even any of his friends for that matter. If I ever hear Timmy complaining about you again, I will _make sure_ to come back to Dimmsdale and make you _beg _for a death that will never come. _Got it?_"

Francis nodded briskly, before getting up and running away crying for his mother to protect him from the blonde demon.

"Are all people in Dimmsdale wimps like that guy?" Mandy thumbed the retreating bully over her shoulder, but Timmy was too stunned to say anything.

Just then, Timmy's best friends Chester and A.J. and semi-friends Sanjay and Elmer came running up to him.

"Wow, that was incredible, Timmy!" Chester exclaimed.

"Yeah, we watched the whole thing while hiding pathetically in the bushes!" A.J. added.

"Well, the credit goes to my cousin, here…" Timmy turned to her. "This is Mandy. Mandy, meet my best friends Chester and A.J. And my semi-friends Elmer and Sanjay." Timmy pointed to each one as he introduced them.

"We've never seen anyone make Francis react like that! Tell me, O Great Golden Haired One, _what is your secret?_" Sanjay bowed.

"Meh." Mandy shrugged. "It wasn't so hard. He didn't seem all that tough anyway…"

This only seemed to make Timmy's friends revere her all the more.

"_Tick, tock, tick tock, time to get to school!"_ Wanda's voice came from Timmy's pink "watch".

"Cool talking pink watch, Timmy! Where'd you get it?" Elmer asked.

"Internet!" Timmy said. "Now come on, I said that I'd give Mandy a tour of the school before it started."

* * *

"Here we are, Mandy. Dimmsdale Elementary." Timmy gestured to the school and a fanfare started to play, but flopped.

"Yeah… Let's get going. I want to see where my future Lieutenant is educated."

As Mandy, her cousin and his friends strode up the path to the school steps, people stopped and stared. Some even started whispering or chattering excitedly.

"What's their problem?" Mandy asked.

"I think the story of what you did to Francis must have spread already, Great Golden Haired One…" Sanjay commented.

"Cut it out with the Great Golden Haired One stuff." Mandy said. "I prefer to be called Supreme Overlady."

"Okay then…" A.J. blinked.

"There's nothing special about this school really. I mean, you've seen your elementary school so you've pretty much seen mine…" Timmy shrugged.

"Over there's the staffroom…" At that moment, a teacher who looked as if he didn't get enough sleep dragged himself out. _"I don't get paid enough to get up out of bed in the morning…" _He muttered.

"And there's the gym…" Timmy pointed to another door and at that second, a bunch of football players stormed out, barely leaving the small group any room to dodge.

"Our lunchroom…" He gestured to it and a few students emerged from it, calmly munching on various breakfast foods.

"And of course, my class…" Timmy walked down another corridor and stopped short in front of another door.

Mandy would have sworn she heard ominous thunder and lightning coming from behind the door- and she hadn't even entered yet…

Just then, the bell rang and everyone began filing into the classes around them.

"Well, that's it, I suppose. Poof, why don't you go home with Mandy and Grim?"

Ominous music started to play and moments later, a familiar hunchbacked silhouette appeared in the doorway behind Mandy.

"Why, _hello, __**Turner.**_ You ready for another day of learning with the help of your…. _**FAIRY GOD PARENTS?!**_" Denzel Crocker spazzed out like he normally did at the mention of anything to do with fairies and magic.

Mandy raised an eyebrow at her cousin.

"That would be my teacher, Mr Crocker…" Timmy sounded scared.

Mandy turned around and looked Mr Crocker in the eye for all of five seconds before the crazy teacher squeaked in fear and inched past her.

"Who is _that, _Turner?" He asked, voice quavering.

"That would be my cousin Mandy Maxwell. She's visiting me for the week. I just gave her a tour of the school…"

"Well, I'm… going to have to ask her to leave now so we can get started…" Mr Crocker said, recovering his usual demeanour.

"Fine. Timmy, have a good day. _Or else…_" She turned to glare at Mr Crocker.

"Oh, I'm sure I will…" Timmy snickered, glancing at his teacher as Mandy left.

"Okay class, let's take attendance…" Mr Crocker focused his attention on his job, still getting shudders through his scrawny little body.

* * *

"Aye. Back at the house at last…" The black backpack on Mandy's back turned back into Grim as Poof squealed excitedly, having taken an odd liking to the talking skeleton. The feeling was mutual as Grim had also grown fond of the young fairy.

"Uh-huh. The people out there are kinda dull…" Mandy said.

"Not like _meeeeeeeeeeeee!_"

"Oh no. _She _came 'ere…" Grim moaned, skull-palming.

Eris, Goddess of _CHAOS _stood in the doorway, hands thrown up into the air and a broad smile on her face.

"What are you doing here, _Eris?_" Mandy spat.

Poof hovered behind Grim, looking nervous.

"My sources tell me that a lot of… CHAOS is going to happen here in Dimmsdale so I decided to come along for the show!" Eris cackled wildly. "But… I haven't seen anything interesting here yet…" Eris sat on the edge of Timmy's bed pouting.

Until she noticed Poof that is...

"Why hello there, you _darling_ little cutie-pie!" Eris cooed at Poof.

"Here we go…" Mandy sighed.

Poof suddenly found himself being squeezed tightly by the blonde, energetic goddess.

"Aren't you a precious little fairy baby! I haven't heard of any since Cosmo!" Eris lifted him into the air and twirled him around.

"I can't stand the cheerfulness. I'm going to go get a sandwich…" Mandy slammed the door behind her and her parents, who were seated in the living room below, jumped at the sound.

* * *

"Um, Mandy, who is this?" Timmy, Cosmo and Wanda stopped short at the sight of Poof and Eris having a mini dance off in the middle of his room.

"This crazy woman would be Eris, the Goddess of Chaos." Mandy muttered.

"That's no way to say it, Mandy. You have to say it like this: _**CHAOS!**_ _MUAHAHAHAHA!_"

Then she noticed Timmy, Wanda and Cosmo in the doorway.

"Cosmo, is that you?" Eris raced across the room and hugged him tightly- in her chest with him grinning like an idiot (well, more of an idiot anyway…).

"_Ahem..." _Wanda looked annoyed at this.

"Oh." Eris suddenly dropped him. "Sorry! It's just that I met him when he was a baby! I know his mom!" She said cheerfully.

"Joy…" Wanda muttered darkly.

"No need for the long face, dearie! I _love_ your pink hair! How do you do it?" Eris ran over to her next, looking on in admiration.

"_Well…"_ Wanda started, looking pleased.

The door burst open suddenly and Timmy's parents stood there in the doorway, looking cheerful.

"Oh, _Timmy!_" They chorused- and stopped short at the sight of Mandy and another blonde little girl who looked distinctly more cheerful.

They blinked.

"Yeah… Anyway, we're taking Mandy's parents to the Cake and Bacon. Vicky will be over in a few minutes. Have fun with Mandy and your new friend who we've never seen before and are allowing into our house with no question whatsoever!"

With that, they slammed back the door and everyone in the room heard the sound of a car speeding off.

"Oh boy…" Timmy's eyes widened.

"Well, well, well. I'll finally get to meet this Vicky…" Mandy folded her arms.

"Uh-huh…" Timmy said and Eris resumed normal form.

"Vicky? Who is she? Does she like chaos?" Eris asked.

"In a way…" Timmy shuddered.

"Then I must meet her!" Eris cheered.

"I'm not sure you'd _want_ to meet her…" Timmy said.

"Yep. She's pretty much one of the most evil humans ever to walk the planet!" Wanda exclaimed.

"She ain't worse than Mandy, that's for sure…" Grim muttered darkly.

"She tortures Timmy every time she comes over!" Cosmo exclaimed.

Eris' face went dark. "Is that so? Well anyone who tortures someone I like is an enemy in my book. Time to bring some _CHAOS_ to her life! And not of the good kind. _Hehehehehehehe…_" Eris rubbed her hands together, cackling in glee.

"**Timmy! I'm **_**heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrr reeeeeee!**_**"**

Downstairs, Chopin's Funeral March began to play as Vicky's silhouette appeared in the doorway.

"Well, well, well. Looks like this Icky Vicky is here. Time to go meet her, _don't you think?_" Mandy cracked her fingers and strode out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

The procession of Timmy, his fairy god family (disguised as various clothing accessories), Eris and Grim followed Mandy down the stairs as Vicky stepped over the threshold.

"Hello, Timmy! I'm back! Ready for another afternoon of fun?" She asked calmly.

"NO!" Timmy exclaimed.

"Well, too bad, 'cause I AM!" She shouted loud enough to send everyone but Mandy and Eris tumbling across the living room.

At that moment, Saliva strolled in casually, having no clue what was going on in the household.

He walked up to Vicky, lifted his leg and…

"EEW!" Vicky kicked him away towards Timmy and the others, where he began to whimper.

"Hey. That was MY dog. Nobody kicks MY dog." Mandy stepped forward.

"Who the hell are you?" Vicky snapped, looking down.

"Oh wait; you must be Amanda Maxwell, Timmy's cousin. You don't know how things work around here, _do you?_" She glared directly into Mandy's face.

"Well then, things are about to chance around here, Vicky. I don't take too kindly to you kicking around my dog. He can pee wherever he damn well pleases. And I hear that you always give my cousin Timmy here a bad time…" Mandy folded her arms.

"And what are you going to do about it? You think you can actually stop me? Timmy's already complained to those idiot parents of his and they've done nothing, so what makes you think _you _can?" Vicky also folded her arms and even started tapping a foot.

"That's because they're _idiots._ And, well, I did warn you. You can't say you haven't been warned. I'm going to make your life a living hell all week while I'm here…"

"Yeah, right…" Vicky scoffed.

"Like I said, you've been warned. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll be in Timmy's room with our…" Mandy glanced back at Eris and Grim. _"…associates._"

* * *

"_Associates,_ huh?" Grim muttered. "Is that all we are to you?"

"No. You're more of a friend-slave and Eris is an annoyance…" Mandy said, pacing up and down the room.

"_Glad to know…"_ Grim grumbled. _"Friend-__**slave**__ indeed…"_

Mandy stopped suddenly and Timmy and the fairies that had been following their every movement with their eyes straightened up.

"Grim, portal to the Underworld, NOW."

"Now?" Grim whined.

"NOW. Friend-slave, remember?"

"Fine…" Grim summoned his scythe and began to chant. "Let me just work up me mojo…"

"_BOOM! SHAKALAKALAKA! BOOM! SHAKALAKALAKA!"_

Grim swiped the scythe and a swirling black and green vortex appeared in the middle of the room, blowing large gusts of air around, lifting several objects- and its occupants- off the ground.

"One Underworld portal ready." Grim bowed and gestured to the portal.

"Saliva, you _stay._" She commanded. The dog immediately sat still at the end of Timmy's bed.

"Grim, you go first. After all, we don't know if anything's there where you placed the portal…" Mandy commanded.

"But…" Grim started, but faltered as he felt Mandy's glare on him.

"Okay…" he sounded defeated as he stepped through the portal.

A minute passed.

"He hasn't been screaming, so I'll assume it's safe down there. Let's go, people!" Mandy led the way.

As Timmy walked through, his fairy god family huddled together behind Eris, looking rather apprehensive.

* * *

Grim stood on the other side, waiting for them.

"Good. You're all here…" He closed the portal.

Timmy stared around at his new surroundings in awe.

"This place is so cool! I wish we could come here more often!" He exclaimed.

Cosmo whimpered at this.

"Well, coming here is only a wish away for you, so that's quite possible. Fairies don't typically come to the Underworld though…" Wanda shuddered.

"Why's that?" Timmy asked as they walked along.

As they walked along the bank of an acid green river that smelled of rotten eggs- the smell of this _alone _was making Timmy reconsider his earlier wish to return- a roar emanated from it and a large, grotesque monster rose from it.

"THAT'S WHY!" Cosmo screamed as he and Poof hid behind Wanda.

"Oh no you don't! Bad monster! BAD!" Eris stepped closer to the monster.

The monster roared at her, covering her in green spittle.

Eris shuddered. "That's it! Why don't you have some CHAOS, you vile, ugly monster in need of a bath!"

Eris summoned an Apple of Discord and threw it directly into the monster's mouth.

It promptly exploded.

"There." Eris waved her hands and was immediately clean again.

Timmy and his godfamily watched with wide eyes and jaws.

Mandy rolled her eyes and walked over to her cousin, shutting his mouth for him.

"Come on. We need to pay a visit to the Underworld's most annoying citizen. He's sure to drive Vicky up the wall. He does it to me…"

Grim's eye sockets widened.

"_Please don't let it be who I'm thinking of. Please. She wouldn't be that cruel, would she?"_

Grim blinked. _"It's Mandy. Of course she would…"_

* * *

"F-R-E-D-F-R-E-D-B-U-R-G-E-R, Fred Fredburger! Yes!"

"_I knew it…" _Grim thought.

Yes, Fred Fredburger was who Mandy deemed to be the Underworld's most annoying citizen.

And many of the Underworld's other citizens would also agree with her.

Even though Timmy and his fairies had barely known him, his voice alone was enough to grate on their nerves.

"Come on, Fred. We're having a very special party in the Surface World. There's going to be nachos and pizza…" Eris said.

As soon as Fred heard the word "nachos", he tuned out all else.

"Where are the nachos?" He asked.

"In the Surface World…" Mandy said.

"Let's go, let's go! Fred wants his nachos!" Fred cheered.

"Alright then. Annoying creature? Check." Mandy rubbed her hands together smirking more evilly than she normally did- which nobody present thought possible...

* * *

They reappeared again in Timmy's room and Grim tucked away his scythe.

"Alright. Now what?" Timmy asked as Fred talked about nachos in the background.

Cosmo had poofed up some nachos and cheese and was sharing with Fred.

"You're going to have to make a few wishes…" Mandy said.

"Okay then. Let's go!" Timmy led the way down the stairs.

Vicky sat in the living room with her feet propped up on the coffee table and reading Rich People Magazine.

"My babysitting business will have me featured in this magazine before I'm thirty!" Vicky cackled.

Then she paused.

"I'm gonna have to wait until I'm _thirty?_" Vicky exclaimed.

Then she noticed Timmy and Mandy standing there with Eris, Fred and Grim.

"Oh look. Timmy and his little friends crawled out of their little hole…" Vicky walked over and touched Grim's robes.

"What are you supposed to be? The Grim Reaper? Halloween is months away!" She scoffed.

"I want some nachos!" Fred exclaimed and she noticed him.

"What's this weird creature?" She asked.

She wrinkled her nose in disgust before walking into the kitchen. "Now _I_ want some nachos…"

"NACHOS?" Fred perked up and ran behind her with the door slamming shut.

"Cosmo, Wanda, I wish Vicky and Fred were trapped inside the kitchen with an endless supplies of nachos and all the dips they could want!" Timmy exclaimed.

They appeared. "You got it!" They waved their wands and a bright flash went off inside the kitchen and they could see cheese and salsa leaking through the bottom of the kitchen door.

"_Heheheheheheheh…"_ Timmy rubbed his hands together in mischievous glee.

_**A few minutes later…**_

"AAAAAAAAHHHH! LET ME OUT! LET ME OUT!" Vicky was screaming and banging on the kitchen door and those outside started laughing loudly as they made their way up to Timmy's room where he promptly wished that he could see what was happening in the kitchen.

His fairies waved their wands and a flat-screen television with surround sound appeared, plus refreshments (including nachos!) for them to munch on while watching Vicky's distress.

"No way! This is too much fun!" Eris munched on some popcorn.

"Dey should make dis into a movie. Think the Underworld Cineplex would be interested in dis?" Grim asked.

"Oh yeah. I would pay to see torture like this." Eris snatched away Grim's Gummy Bears, ignoring his protests.

Mandy fed Saliva some nachos idly.

"How long are we leaving her in there?" Timmy asked.

"As long as we feel like it…" Mandy answered coolly.

"I can live with that."

"So, I hear that Fred likes frozen yoghurt too…" Eris smiled.

Wanda laughed a laugh that made Cosmo and Poof retreat to the other side of the room.

"Timmy, just say the word and the Vicky torture will increase…" The pink-haired fairy chuckled.

"Wow, I think Mandy be influencing you…" Eris commented.

"I wish Fred had some frozen yoghurt too!" Timmy exclaimed.

"NO!" Vicky screamed as frozen yoghurt rained from the ceiling of the kitchen.

"This is actually pretty fun…" Timmy reclined in his chair, casually watching them.

About an hour later, Timmy and Mandy's parents came home and found the kitchen spotless, but with a shaking Vicky on the floor.

"Vicky?" Mom Turner called out cautiously.

"Aah! Don't make me eat any more nachos and frozen yoghurt…" She moaned.

_**Back in Timmy's room…**_

"Stage one: complete…" Mandy checked off "Annoy With Fred" off her "Torture Vicky" list.


	4. Chapter 4

_**I dedicate this chapter to all the members of Underground Fanfictioners as today March 13th, 2013 is the 1st anniversary of the group!**_

* * *

The rooster crowed loudly outside the window, signalling the arrival of the morning as sunlight began to stream into the room.

"Grim…" Mandy muttered from her bed.

A swipe of Grim's staff and a green light went straight through the window and hit the rooster, killing it instantly.

"I hate those creatures…" She yawned and stretched before slowly getting out of bed.

"Oh well. Another day perfect for Vicky torturing…"

"Get up, Timmy. You have school to go to. And I have another plan to put into action since Vicky hasn't cracked yet, surprisingly enough…" Mandy hauled him out of bed roughly to some mild objection.

"Well, at least school will be better now that everyone knows you're related to me. Even Crocker is behaving himself!" Timmy exclaimed.

"I'd expect nuttin less after Mandy was done with 'im…" Grim muttered.

"Enough of that. Let's go get some breakfast." Mandy said.

As they walked down the stairs and made their way to the kitchen, they found the house unusually quiet.

"The house is _way_ too quiet…" Timmy commented.

"No wonder. No one's here!" Cosmo exclaimed after he, Wanda and Poof did a sweep of the house.

"Look. Here's a note!" Grim found an envelope addressed to Timmy and Mandy.

Mandy opened it and began to read.

_Dear Timmy and Mandy,_

_We adults have gone out to Lenny's for breakfast. Eat what you want for breakfast._

_-Your parents._

"Cool!" Timmy exclaimed.

"_Great._ So can your fairies get us some breakfast?" Mandy asked as she took a seat at the head of the dining table.

"They sure can! I wish that we all had the best breakfast ever!" Timmy exclaimed.

One flash of light later and the table was laden with a veritable array of breakfast foods.

"This is good! Grim started filling his plate and reached for a pancake, but Mandy slapped his hand away as she took the stack.

Even Saliva had a dog bowl filled with pancakes and bacon.

"Normally my parents don't leave the house before breakfast. I wonder why…" Timmy spoke through a mouthful of waffles.

"That's a frequent occurrence at Mandy's house. They probably wanted to get away from _her_ as quickly as possible…" Grim suggested as he cut through his cheese and sausage omelette.

"So, what's the plan, Mandy? What's up on the "Torture Vicky" list today?" Eris popped in suddenly; startling Timmy and making him fall out of his chair.

"Well, if Grim gets me the Thromnambular again, Vicky can make a few wishes of her own…" Mandy actually smiled a smile so evil that the kitchen windows cracked and a bird who was about to sing fell out of his tree and died.

Grim's eye sockets widened "Oh no. Not after the trouble it caused last time. No way…"

_**Sometime later…**_

"_I __**hate**__ you…" _Grim muttered as he crawled out a river of acid in the Underworld, holding the Thromnambular in one of his hands which actually wasn't burned away by the acid.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. What's new?" Mandy waved him off as Eris helped him out and restored him to normal with a flick of her wrist.

"Okay. Let's go back up to the Surface World..."

* * *

"Well, you're finally back…" Mandy opened the door as Timmy strode in, accompanied by his fairies who were currently in the form of various accessories.

"Yeah, Crocker wanted to give me detention, but I showed him a picture of you with a threatening glare and he decided to wipe it off my record…" Timmy smirked.

"Good. Now, Vicky should be here any second…" Mandy said.

As if she were cued by Mandy's statement, Vicky slammed open the door and slammed it shut.

"_I'M __**HERE!**__"_ She called out.

She spotted the cousins, Eris, Grim and Saliva sitting only a few feet away from her so she walked over to them, obviously looking to cause them more trouble.

"Hey look at this interesting skull! Isn't it interesting?" Mandy called out in an obviously-fake tone of excitement.

Obvious to everyone except Vicky, that is.

"Yes, it sure is very interesting indeed." Eris added.

"I sure hope Vicky doesn't take it from us!" Timmy said.

So of course, Vicky had to take it from them.

"GIVE ME THAT!" She snatched it out of Timmy's hands.

"Hey! Give that back!" Timmy cried out.

"NOPE!" Vicky yelled.

She turned it around in her hands, inspecting it closely.

"What kind of skull is this thing anyway?" Vicky asked in disgust.

"It's a wishing skull. It's supposed to give you nine _wishes…_" Timmy explained.

"Wishes, huh? Well then, I think this skull is mine now…" Vicky cackled.

"Bu-" Timmy objected.

"MINE!" Vicky ran into a nearby room and slammed the door shut.

A few seconds passed.

"Who knew you guys could be such good actors? " Grim asked in surprise.

"Yeah, Timmy's usually about as horrible at acting as I am at math!" Cosmo laughed.

They all turned to look at him.

"Cosmo, no one is as bad at anything as you are at math." Wanda pointed out.

"_Sure._ Be like that." Cosmo pouted.

"Come on! Let's go see what CHAOS Thromnambular will create!" Eric cackled, leading them up to Timmy's room aka the place they'd all decided to monitor Vicky's torture from.

* * *

_**Wish # 1…**_

"_I wish to rule the world!"_ Vicky cackled.

There was a flash of light and when it cleared, she found she was ruling the world alright.

Just not this world.

"RAINBOW MONKEYS! RAINBOW MONKEYS! OH SO VERY LOUD AND SUPER CHUNKY! BRINGING LOVE WHEREVER THEY GO, EVERYONE'S MADE OF A BIG RAINBOW…"

"Aaahhh! Too many rainbows and cute things! Help! Get me outta here!" Vicky screamed.

She realised she still held the Thromnambular, but the number of wishes left had gone down to eight.

She used her second wish to go back to Dimmsdale.

_**Wish # 3…**_

"_I wish to be rich!" _

Vicky suddenly found herself in her living room swimming in all sorts of currencies from around the world. American and Canadian dollars, British pounds, Euros… Not to mention all the precious metals and gems…

And more just coming and coming.

She was literally drowning in money. She never imagined that she'd have this money, yet she was drowning in it. When she thought of "drowning in money," she never imagined that it would be literal.

As the weight of gems, coins, precious metals and several wads of the different currencies started to crush her; she barely managed to breathe out her fourth wish- to not be drowning anymore.

Of course, that meant that the money had to go away.

In her tears at losing all that money, she didn't realise that her little sister Tootie had managed to snag the small pile of riches left in a corner of the living room…

_**Four Wishes Later…**_

A battered, bruised Vicky had gone through eight wishes and was now down to her last one.

"This one can't go bad, _right?_" She said to herself, not out of confidence but out of reassurance.

"_I wish to be able to be mean to all the world's children! MUAHAHAHA!"_

Vicky found herself as a slave master, whipping the children under her supposed care to do all sorts of menial, gross and generally humiliating tasks.

One little girl with a Southern accent started to cry as the scrub brush she was using on the floor broke.

"Now how will I clean the floors?" She wailed.

Vicky whipped her and she cried out in pain.

As Vicky was about to whip the girl again, a giant fist came out of nowhere and punched Vicky clear through the wall.

The girl looked up with happiness in her eyes.

"Uncle Chuck?" She said in awe.

Chuck Norris walked up to her and held her in his arms.

"That evil babysitter isn't going to hurt you anymore. I made sure of that…" Chuck gestured to the Vicky-shaped hole in the wall.

* * *

"Thanks for the favour, Chuck." Mandy shook hands with Chuck Norris as he sat with them in Timmy's room watching the results of Vicky's wishes on the wished-for television.

"No problem, Mandy." Chuck Norris said. Mandy was one of the few people in the world he actually respected and vice versa.

"When I take over the world, Chuck can be in charge of training my legion of soldiers- and in security, though I don't know who would be dumb enough to try and break into my citadel…" Mandy muttered.

"That's right. I don't know who would want to hasten their appointment with me…" Grim agreed.

"Hey Chuck, can I have your autograph?" Cosmo, starstruck, held out his notepad and pen and squealed like a little girl as Chuck signed it.

"How much money do you think we can make if we sold tickets to this?" Eris gestured to the television, which was playing a recap of Vicky's wishes.

"Enough that we'd all be richer that we ever dreamed!" Wanda exclaimed.

"Poof, POOF!" Poof agreed.

"Next time, I'm selling tickets. Who do you think would be interested?" Eris asked, conjuring up a notepad and pen.

"You're including _me _in the profit list, right?" Mandy turned to them, from her conversation with Chuck and Timmy.

"Of _course!_" Eris waved her off nonchalantly.

"What's next on your "Torture Vicky" list, Mandy?" Timmy asked eagerly.

Mandy checked her list, while checking "Thromnambular" off the list.

"You'll see, Timmy, you'll see. Pity for her that she _still_ hasn't learned her lesson yet…"


	5. Chapter 5

"She's starting to crack, but not just yet…" Mandy observed Vicky from the top of the stairs.

The evil babysitter had arrived only a few minutes ago, but was already looking around nervously as if expecting something terrible to happen at any moment.

Though with Mandy present, such an assumption certainly wouldn't be far off…

"We've got to change that…" Timmy and Mandy said in unison, the former rubbing his hands together and chuckling evilly/

Cosmo, Wanda and Poof looked at one another nervously.

"Is evil contagious?" Cosmo asked Wanda.

"Well, it looks like it might be…" Wanda answered.

"Let's put our next plan into action…" Mandy looked around once she was back in Timmy's room.

"…Grim, where's Eris?" She asked.

"How am I supposed to know dat? Eris is crazy, mon! How you supposed to predict what she does? She's a Goddess of Chaos!" Grim exclaimed.

"Don't care. Find her. _Now…_"

"Okay, okay! _Sheesh…_"

Grim took out his cell phone. "Good thing she's on my calling plan…"

It took only one ring before Eris answered.

"_Hey Grim. What's happening up there in the Mortal World? I'm just here in the Underworld causing chaos in town!"_ As she spoke, Grim could hear the sounds of cars crashing, explosions and the screams of various Underworld citizens. He was very pleased to note that he heard Fred Fredburger's screams among them.

"Yeah… Eris, Mandy wants you up here. Apparently it's your turn to cause some chaos in Vicky's life…"

Eris squealed in (even more) delight. _"I'll be right up!" _She hung up.

"Well?" Mandy folded her arms and looked at him expectantly.

"She said she'd be right-"

A cloud of smoke appeared in the centre of the room and mad cackling emanated from it.

"-up…" Grim finished.

"Hey everyone! ¿Que pasa?" Eris emerged from the cloud of smoke, donning a large sombrero on her head instead of the crown she sometimes wore.

"Well, it's your turn to Seriously Maim, Torment or Annoy Vicky, so…" Mandy said.

"Oh! I've been looking forward to this for so long…" Eris conjured up one of her golden apples.

"…what should I do first?" Eris wondered aloud.

"I have a few suggestions!" Timmy offered, handing the goddess his own list of "Torture Vicky" ideas.

"Oooh! Some of these are simply marvelous, Pink-Hatted, Buck-Toothed Boy!" Eris smiled a grin that scared everyone else in the room- except Mandy of course.

"They will go well with my ideas too, of course!" Eris scanned the list more carefully, making the golden apple she conjured earlier float beside her.

"Cosmo, Wanda, Grim, come with me. You can help me cause some CHAOS if you like!" Eris exclaimed.

"Well, as long as the chaos centres around Vicky…" Wanda said apprehensively.

"Poof, poof, ba-ba-ba?" Poof sounded as if he was questioning why he wasn't allowed to go along too.

"Trust me, Poof, sweetie, it's not going to be pretty. You're going to have to say with Mandy and Timmy for now…" Eris waved a hand and the entertainment system that they viewed Vicky's torment on appeared once again.

Timmy wished for refreshments and then he, his cousin and his fairy godbrother sat back to watch the fun.

* * *

Eris, Cosmo, Wanda and Grim stood in a circle in the backyard, with a pile of golden apples in the middle.

"These babies are pretty powerful already of course, but with all your different energies added to it, things are bound to be more fun!" Eris laughed.

"Or more catastrophic, depending on your point of view…" Grim muttered.

"Okay everyone! Let's add some more juice to these apples!" Eris cackled as a white beam of light from her hands, two golden beams of light from Cosmo's and Wanda's wands and a black beam of light from Grim's scythe all converged on the pile of lethal, golden fruit.

"Now what?" Cosmo asked.

"Now we rejoin Timmy and Mandy to watch the CHAOS PLAY OUT! I have to do a quick run to Chocolate World first though…" Eris said thoughtfully.

"Ooh! Can I tag along?" Wanda asked eagerly.

"Sure, fellow chocolate fan! Let's go!" Eris snapped her fingers, leaving Cosmo and Grim behind to grumble about women and their love for chocolate.

* * *

"Hey! We're back!" Wanda called out as she poofed herself and Eris back into Timmy's room, both paranormal women laden with bags and bags of chocolate, chocolate coated and chocolate flavoured items.

"What did we miss?" Eris stuffed a bar of chocolate into her mouth as she asked.

"Well, after we all left the backyard, she came out like seconds after and took up one of the apples. The first one made her sprout tentacles out of her face…" Cosmo started.

"The second one turned her hair into snakes…" Timmy continued.

"The third one turned her skin a brighter shade of orange than those Jersey Shore people…" Grim counted off on his skele-fingers.

"And we're about to see the fourth one take effect so I'd advise you all to shut up…" Mandy said.

Immediately they all did and soon the only sound other than their entertainment system was Wanda feeding Poof some chocolate milk.

Soon enough…

"AAA!" Vicky screamed as another apple took effect.

Timmy rolled around in fits of laughter as Vicky began to breathe fire and spout smoke out of her ears.

"This is so much fun!" Timmy laughed until he cried.

"This amuses me…" Mandy acknowledged, not showing a hint of a smile.

"Eris, this be what your apples do most of de time anyway. What's the difference?" Grim asked.

"Oh, don't worry, dearie. The more lethal ones are near the bottom of the pile…" Eris chuckled mischieviously.

"One has to wonder why she hasn't picked up on the fact that every time she touches one, something bad happens…" Wanda said though mouthfuls of chocolate cake.

"Maybe she's dumber than I am?" Cosmo suggested.

"That would probably be it…" Mandy agreed.

Poof began to giggle and cheer in his own way as the next apple took effect, waving his rattle around wildly as Vicky's legs turned into a slug, oozing green slime.

"Dat one is good…" Grim chuckled.

"Oh! Watch the next few, guys!" Eris exclaimed.

Vicky picked up a bunch of apples at once. The whole time, she had been thinking that they could have been gold she could have taken to sell, but no… They all kept doing weird things to her…

One exploded, leaving the other apples unscathed.

A few of them went off in succession and by the time they cleared up the flashes of light that they had appeared with, the individuals who were now standing in the yard put fear into her heart.

Hoss Delgado, Skulker, Fred Fredburger, Mandie, Freddy Krueger, Pinkie Pie and Elmo from Sesame Street appeared, along with several other assorted characters.

"Oh boy…" Vicky's eyes widened.

"The meanest teenager in America. Icky Vicky. I must have her pelt in my collection…" Skulker adjusted a fist into a high powered ecto gun.

"Not if I get to her first, Metal Ghost…" Hoss changed his arm attachment into a chainsaw.

Mandie pulled out her flaming sword. "GET HER!" She shrieked.

"Elmo wants a hug. A hug of DEATH!" Elmo shouted. "I always know dat Elmo character was evil!" Grim commented as he watched Elmo hug Vicky so tightly that she started to turn blue and was desperately trying to escape the furry red monster's clutches.

"Why the Pinkie Pie though?" Wanda wondered.

"Because Vicky hates cute things. And Pinkie Pie is so cute…" Cosmo cooed. "Hey! I should get a Pinkie Pie tattoo! Or just a regular Cutie Mark! What do you think, little buddy?" Cosmo asked Poof, who was currently playing with a Pinkie Pie figurine.

Wanda rolled her eyes. "So Mandy, what's next?" She twirled her wand idly.

Mandy looked down her list. "_The grand finale…"_ She said as thunder and lightning sounded and flashed behind her ominously.

"Oh dear. This is going to be scarier to Vicky dan me showing up when someone doesn't want to see me…" Grim looked worried.

"She has to learn that _I_ am the_ only _future World Leader around here. If that means possibly causing her to go insane…" Mandy shrugged indifferently.

"Well, I'm definitely selling tickets to _this _show!" Eris exclaimed, donning the outfit of a movie usher suddenly.

"Places people! We need to get this show on the road!" Mandy commanded.


End file.
